Storm
by Of Broken Love
Summary: She never thought this would happen; why would SHE be chosen to help resurrect the Uchiha clan? The ruler of all the shinobi nations, Madara, for some reason took interest and she had to escape. However, Sakura knew that it was only a matter of time before it all caught up to her...she could only hope she was killed before capture, because she'd rather die than bear his children.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone! This is a teaser for my new story, Storm. It will be appearing on my blog (ofbrokenloveofficialwebsite . com) and continued there! I hope you all enjoy this first chapter just as I enjoyed writing it! On my website there will be more of this soon!

**Storm**

Chapter One: Wind

_We like to think that we have a choice_

_An option, a decision, some kind of voice_

_But we are as bound to destiny as we are bound to die_

_So hush child, don't you cry._

It felt as though winter had come early this year.

Sakura shivered in the small cave she was camped out in, wishing she could start a fire but knowing that the consequences could be dire if she did so. She was still in Fire country, and that inherently meant she was in danger. However, it wasn't any more dangerous than any other country, except in that she was closer to _him_. Madara had managed to quell every single nation in a few short months, reigning them in and bringing them under his control.

It had been discovered that Tobi was actually Obito, but the Moon-Eye had plan had fallen back in priority once Uchiha Madara had been resurrected. True to his nature, Madara had killed Obito in order to ensure his place as leader of Konoha and soon after, the rest of the world.

Sakura hadn't seen any of her friends since the dreaded day that Konoha was attacked. It had been a catastrophic day for the Hidden Leaf. War had been fast coming; the problem was it had been _too_ fast. By the time her shishou had been informed of the oncoming attack, the army of Zetsus was already upon them.

Many had been killed, and the rest were forced to flee. Kakashi-sensei had died an honorable death defending the village. Tsunade had been killed by Madara himself, almost symbolic in that he would be her predecessor, and Chouji, Lee, Tenten and Kiba had died as well. Kurenai had been able to escape with her and late Asuma's daughter, and Sakura knew for a fact Ino, Shikamaru, Sai, Hinata, and Naruto had fled, although not without causing damage.

Sakura had never thought she'd feel this way, but she was actually relieved that Naruto had managed to kill Sasuke. It was wrong of her, she knew, and she was certain Naruto felt extremely guilty about it, but it was for the best and they both knew it. Sasuke had been enveloped by so much rage and hatred that he was a broken soul and would never recover. It was akin to putting an injured animal out of its misery.

Sakura had not escaped initially. She had been captured to be indoctrinated into the new shinobi system, which Madara, the Rokudaime, would be in full control of. However, when her worth had been tested—she'd chosen to comply with the demands because she had to bide her time before escaping—she had somehow caught Madara's eye.

_Training Ground 4 looked the same as it had always been, but now it felt different. The Rokudaime, surrounded by several ANBU guards, stood at one end of grounds, observing the pitting of shinobi against shinobi. Sakura and about nine or ten other ninja waited to be tested to see if they would remain a ninja or be killed, as if a ninja wasn't serving him directly, Madara didn't want them in existence._

"_Haruno Sakura and Ibino Ruka," announced one of the ANBU in a loud, clear voice. Sakura glanced at the female next to her. She had short brown hair, cut similarly to Naruto's, and blue doe-like eyes. Ruka was substantially taller than Sakura and not nearly as petite, which would have been a problem if it weren't for Tsunade's training._

_Sakura's heart clenched. _Shishou…

_Ruka stepped forward and Sakura followed. They stood as opposite ends of the training grounds, perpendicular to Madara. They had been supplied with a healthy about of weapons, including kunai, shuriken, and senbon. Sakura had them tucked neatly into her weapon pouch, attached to her hip._

_When both girls were ready, the ANBU who'd announced their names called out, "Fight!"_

_Sakura moved immediately into a defensive position, hoping to goad Ruka into coming to her so that she could utilize her super strength._

_Ruka did not disappoint; it seemed she was either not aware of who had trained Sakura or she had a plan. It was equally likely for either, so Sakura prepared herself for the oncoming attack._

_Ruka launched herself into the air towards Sakura and flung three kunai at her. Sakura had no way of countering this other than to dodge, so she back-flipped out of the way a reasonable distance. This set her up perfectly to bring her fist down as Ruka was just about to land, creating a chasm which Ruka had no reaction time to avoid. The shock on her face would have been priceless if it wasn't for the dire circumstance this was all happening under._

_Apparently the girl was oblivious as to who had trained her._

_Ruka fell and a sickening crack was heard. Likely she had broken a bone in the shock of the delayed landing. Sakura had put her all into the chasm; it was almost ten feet deep._

_It was obvious she had won, but before anyone could say anything Sakura jumped down her own chasm, channeling chakra to break her fall, and approached Ruka, who was biting her tongue to keep from crying out._

"_Here, let me help," Sakura said gently, approaching Ruka._

_The brunette regarded her warily. "How?" she demanded, voice pained._

"_I'm a medic-nin. I can heal you."_

_Ruka relaxed marginally and motioned to her ankle. "I think I broke something when I landed on it funny."_

_Sakura nodded and then walked up to her, kneeling beside her._

"_Don't fight my chakra, okay?" she said soothingly before placing her hands on the swollen, bruised ankle._

_It was indeed broken; the talus had been shattered. It would take a more than a little chakra to heal, but-_

"_Haruno-san! Hokage-sama requests your audience. Come at once!" It was another one of Madara's guards, calling down from the top of the chasm._

_Sakura felt a little sick at the thought of actually talking to the man who'd ruined her life, but she called back, "Of course, just as soon as I finish healing her."_

"_He is not a patient man, Haruno-san. Please come now," the ANBU said, a little more gently and coaxingly._

"_He can deal with it," Sakura growled, and then immediately turned to focus on the healing._

_She received no further trouble. After the bone was healed, she made good on her word and both her and Ruka exited the chasm, Ruka giving Sakura a soft word of thanks before being led away by yet another ANBU. Sakura approached Madara, trying to conceal her fear, and bowed to him reluctantly._

"_You wanted to see me, Hokage-sama?"_

_The corner of Madara's lips tilted upwards ever-so-slightly. "Indeed." He paused deliberately before continuing, seeming to enjoy her squirming. "I see you find other things more important than meeting with your Hokage?"_

_Sakura frowned inwardly, but visibly she only bowed in apology. "I am sorry, Hokage-sama. My opponent was injured and I thought it prudent to heal her."_

"_Ah, then you must be dear Tsunade's apprentice?" He smirked. "The…odd hair gives it away." His eyes gleamed with a fear-instilling interest._

_Sakura grit her teeth at the way he referred to her shishou, but still choked out, "Y-yes, Hokage-sama." She cursed herself for stammering, but she couldn't help it. He was incredibly intimidating._

"_You must have decent chakra control then, hm?"_

_Slightly offended, Sakura corrected him. "Perfect."_

_The look of interest only intensified, and Sakura wondered if maybe that hadn't been the right answer. She was fidgeting, wanting more than anything for this audience to be over._

_When he was silent for a good long time, Sakura finally asked, "May I be dismissed?"_

_Madara observed her for a few moments and then nodded. "Dismissed." He then turned to the guard as she walked away._

_Curiosity had always been a weak spot for Sakura, and so she couldn't help but funnel a slight amount of chakra into her ears to do a bit of eavesdropping, if only to find out if Ruka would live. The brunette hadn't exactly been impressive in the fight._

_Her ears picked up what was being said immediately, and she slowed her gait. If anyone asked, she was exhausted._

"_I want her watched," Madara was saying. "Put her under surveillance. I was reports at the end of every day. She may be what I'm looking for, but perhaps not, so under no circumstance will she know of your presence."_

"_Hai, Hokage-sama." The ANBU all spoke at once._

"_Also, I want her medical file. Find out if she has any abnormalities or genetic disorders. Inform her tomorrow she is required to take a fertility test."_

What!

_Sakura sped up her pace; she had lingered far too long. But that was when she knew it; she _had_ to escape here. Soon._

It had been a wise decision to start planning an escape. Knowing that she was being watched was discomforting, but it couldn't be helped. The problem was she hadn't been able to escape _before_ the fertility test, and so if she was fertile there was a good chance Madara would pursue her. Unfortunately, she hadn't thought it a good idea to wait for the results because once she knew, Madara probably already knew and her chances of fleeing successfully would be greatly reduced.

But she still liked to think maybe he had another person in mind. If her thought processes were at all near the mark, Madara was intending on reviving the Uchiha clan, probably so that there wouldn't be any chance of betrayal, as they would all be directly related to him. There were plenty of female ninja who had traits that would appeal to him; to her chagrin, she couldn't think of any at the moment. Maybe Hinata, but she had left with Naruto and it didn't appeal to Sakura to throw her friend under the bus like that.

Sakura huddled closer to herself, trying to maintain warmth. Damn, it was freezing! She was now shivering uncontrollably and she was sorely missing her sleeping bag. She hadn't been able to leave with anything other than her weapons to avoid suspicion, as Konoha's gates were fully protected and she'd needed to appear inconspicuous as she traveled. The guards who watched her had stopped her just as she was about to escape, but she used her strongest genjutsu on them and it had somehow worked. She would have had no qualms about killing them, but the less attention drawn to her escape, the better, so she'd left them alive.

Now here she was stuck in a cave in the middle of nowhere, too scared to even utilize a bit of chakra to warm herself, much less start a fire.

But oh, was it tempting.

She finally found it within herself to relax her muscles, using the _tiniest_ bit of chakra to maintain body heat and then fell into a fitful sleep.

* * *

It had been three days since she'd escaped, and Madara was still just as furious as he had been when he initially found out. However, the anger was simmering now, not as obvious to the eye. But that didn't mean, by any stretch of the imagination, that he had calmed down.

The two pathetic ANBU who had allowed her to escape had been killed as an example to those who might fail him. She had obviously somehow found out she was being watched, which was pride-inducing and infuriating all at once, and she'd left a day after the fertility test, which meant she'd known something was up. No matter how she found out, it encouraged him that she would be a good match for his genes. Sharingan users with perfect chakra control? It was a thought too good to pass up. The fact that she was a medic meant that she would know exactly how to protect her body once pregnant, and he would see to it that she kept his children in good care. She would become the Uchiha clan matriarch, which was perfect for her as she'd most likely had political experience due to her apprenticeship with the Godaime.

There was a knock on the door to his office. Madara glanced up from the paperwork he'd been distracted from and frowned.

"Come in."

In entered two ANBU, one with a hawk mask and one with a cat mask.

"Hokage-sama, we just received word from Inore that there was a girl similar to Haruno-san's appearance passing by the gates."

"How long ago?" Madara asked, only showing mild interest. However, on the inside, his anger had dissipated somewhat and turned into anticipation.

"About eight hours ago, around 1400 hours."

Madara frowned deeply. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get Motsu Rorin and go!"

"Hai!"

In a flash they disappeared, and Madara leaned back in his seat.

Perhaps he'd overreacted just a bit when she'd escaped. It obviously wouldn't be too hard to find her…not now.


	2. PLEASE HELP OUR FF AUTHORS!

I have written this PM to an author who has wronged many people on FF .net. It is my hope that everyone who reads this will spread the word in any way they can. If you do not know who this is, please look at her profile as soon as possible. You will see the horrors I am speaking of in my letter. No one has the right to be cruel to others like this. She is a cyber bully and needs to be stopped. Please post this wherever you can. I am going to apply this to all of my stories, so if you receive this once, please don't worry about the rest.

* * *

Dear Concilliabule,

I want to politely ask you to remove all of the horrible things you have said about other people on your account. I don't care what you do with what you do with your correspondence with me, but I am truly disgusted by your cruelty. Make fun of me all you want, claim whatever you wish about me, but your actions have to stop. You are terrorizing people with your cruel words and your atrocious attitude. Nobody wants someone like you on this site. You are only mean to people from what I can see. I truly apologize if what I have written offends you, but what you are doing is MORALLY WRONG. I don't know if you were raised with a religion. If you are, I plead with you to think about what you are doing and remove your content from your profile page. If you are not, please understand that you are HURTING people and that what you are doing is WRONG. Your opinion is important, but not to the point of scorning other people. You are not god, Concilliabule, but you are acting like it. I myself do not wish you removed from this site, but if that's what needs to happen, I will pursue that length to greatest of my ability. Please stop terrorizing people, Concilliabule. It is not fair to them and it looks terrible on you.

If I do not see your content removed in three days, I am going to take the highest action possible to removing your account. Please consider this and reconsider your cruel actions. You have hurt enough budding authors and I do not wish to see you do it any longer.

Thank you for your time,  
Of Broken Love

* * *

It is my hope to start a petition. As stated, I have requested her to remove the heinous content from her profile in three days of receiving this. It is currently 9:00 CST on July 31st, 2013. On August 4th (I am trying to give her as much time as possible) I will submit a petition to the FanFiction . net owners requesting her to be removed on the accounts of CyberBullying and general atrocious behavior towards other authors. If you are interested in signing this petition, please PM me, stating your username and why you would like her removed.

Thank for your time.

Of Broken Love


End file.
